


Behind The Scenes

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, pornstar xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Minseok was a mystery. He was sweet, adorable, and straight up boyfriend material. Until someone recognized him on the streets and then it all made sense.





	1. Prince Charming

You tugged at the strap of your formal dress as your friend hurried you out of the car. A large charity gala was being held by her work, and as an employee, she had to attend. The twist was if she goes, so do you. The dress you stuffed yourself into hadn’t been worn in a few years. You were surprised you could even zip it up, to be honest.

The venue for the gala was an extravagant hotel. You wondered how much money they spent reserving a banquet hall that could have been donated to the charities they sponsored. There were so many other companies attending as well. You felt small compared to all the important looking people socializing with each other. Your friend lightly tugged your arm to the open bar; she had the right idea.

Only classy drinks were available,  _of course_. You settled for a Gimlet and attempted to sip on it to make it last a while. It was already a small drink and before you knew it, the glass was empty. Sighing into the cup, you sat it back on the counter. Your friend had been chatting with a coworker for some time, leaving you to busy yourself with something which was now gone. You turned to the bartender and ordered a water. This was a sophisticated event, therefore it wasn’t acceptable to get drunk right out the gate.

You went to face your friend to find her missing. She  _would_  leave you. Leaning on the bar, you looked at the bottles of alcohol lining the wall waiting for your water. When the glass was sat in front of you, someone leaned on the counter next to you. Curiosity got the best of you, and you glanced at the person.

The most beautiful guy you had ever seen was standing next to you. His dark hair gelled up perfectly, his complexion flawless, his outfit accentuating his body just right. Your heart beat a little bit faster. Then he peered at you with his dark brown eyes, and you felt like you were about to have a heart attack. He smiled so adorably at you. Not able to help it, you smiled back hoping it was just as cute as his.

“You come here alone?” He asked, his voice just as attractive as his face.

“Oh, no, but I don’t even know where the person I came here with is.” You answered but then mentally kicked yourself.

“Oh, so you have a date?”

“Not really, my best friend begged me to come with her.”

“Ah, I see.” He nodded and took a sip from his drink.

“Did you come alone?” You bravely asked.

“No, I came with a group of friends.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” You commented, not knowing what else to say.

“I’m Minseok, by the way.” He held his hand out to you.

“I’m Y/N.” You grabbed his hand expecting a handshake, but instead, he lifted your hand to his soft lips and pecked your knuckles. You immediately swooned; you wanted to run up to your friend and squeal about what just happened. But you kept your composure.

“I apologize, but you’re extremely beautiful.” He smiled again, still holding on to your hand.

All your blood rushed to your face and your mouth slightly hung open in disbelief. Minseok chuckled softly, breaking you out of shock. “Thank you. I was just surprised someone as attractive as you said that to me.”

It was his turn to blush, and you felt a tug at your heart. He quickly brushed off your compliment and asked you questions to get to know you a bit. He was very friendly and easy to talk to, well once you calmed down and realized he was just another person. You found out he was in the entertainment industry, but he wouldn’t tell what exactly he did. He was a mystery that you needed to figure out.

In the middle of your conversation, you felt your phone buzzing in your clutch. You quickly excused yourself to answer your friend’s call. Apparently, she was ready to leave and couldn’t find you. Sighing you hung up to tell your new friend that you had to leave.

“That was my friend, and she’s ready to go-” You were cut off by him slipping your phone from your hands and quickly typing something in. When he handed it back, you glanced down to see his name and number. He winked at you before turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd.

Meeting your friend at the car, she complained to you about how boring the gala was and her coworker crush didn’t pay attention to her. You silently listened until she was done to tell her about the handsome guy from the bar.

“What’s his name?” She asked with interest.

“Minseok.”

“Kim Minseok?” She looked at you with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I think.” You remembered his contact in your phone.

“He donated the most money tonight. That boy is banking.”

“No way. How much?”

“A quarter million dollars.”

Your jaw dropped. Who the hell was he to have all that money?!


	2. Coffee

“Call him. Call him right now.” Your friend stared at you with annoyance.

“I can’t.” You groaned.

“It’s been three days. The poor guy probably thinks you’re a snob.” She whined, tilting her head for dramatic effect.

“First off, Minseok’s not poor. Second off, I’d be a snob if I called.”

“Were you interested before you knew how much he donated?”

“Well, yeah-”

“Then, you’re not a snob for calling. He gave you his number for a reason, and it wasn’t for it to just sit in your phone.”

It was intimidation that had been keeping you from calling him. He clearly came from a different side of life that you probably weren’t welcome in. But his innocent laugh and sweet smile filled your thoughts. He was such a gentleman as well but was still playful. You knew he was your type, regardless of his money. Maybe you should just try, and if it doesn’t work, you can throw it in your friend’s face.

With a deep sigh, you pulled up his contact and stared at it. Your friend watched you impatiently. She cleared her throat to break your thoughts. Her arm reached across your dining table, her finger tapping the call button. You gasped in panic.

“Put it up to your ear!” She hissed. You did as she said, hearing the rings of connection. A nervous sweat broke out over your body; you weren’t even this nervous when you met him.

“Your call has been-” You hung up, “He didn’t answer.”

“Maybe he’s busy.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“He wouldn’t even know it’s you. He doesn’t have your number.”

You whined letting your forehead fall to the table.

-

The running water of the faucet could have easily sung you to sleep as you brushed your teeth. You spent the rest of the day having a chick flick marathon with your friend. It was almost 11 pm and you were strangely tired. You sluggishly scrubbed your teeth when you heard your phone go off in your bedroom. Expecting your friend to be calling about the jacket she left, you answered with your toothbrush still in your mouth.

“Y/N?” Minseok’s voice filled your ear.

Jerking the brush out, you tried to speak with a mouthful of toothpaste, “Oh, my god. Give me one second.” You ran to the sink and quickly rinsed your mouth. “Are you still there?”

He chuckled, “Yeah, I’m sorry to be calling so late. Some work kept me late.”

“On a Saturday?”

“Yeah, the entertainment business doesn’t have weekends off.” He joked. “I’m kind of surprised you called though.”

“Why would you be?”

“I just didn’t think you would… But I’m really glad you did.”

“Me too.” You smiled to yourself.

“I know it’s almost midnight, but do you… do you want to go get coffee with me?” He asked, nerves hitting him.

“I would love to, but I seriously look like a hobo right now.”

“So do I.”

“If I go, you promise you’ll still be interested after you see me like this?”

“Of course. Now, what’s your address?”

That was very straightforward and creepy. You felt your body heat up quickly. “Uh, why?”

“I’m going to pick you up.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t?” He was too sweet.

You finally gave in and told him. As soon as you hung up, you dashed around your room looking for something semi-acceptable to wear that wasn’t frumpy. Leggings and a sweatshirt were cute, right? Was this a date? Was this outfit date material? He already knew you were going to look bad, but the least you could do was look presentable. Even though you had already washed your face, you hurriedly swiped on some mascara and then touched up your hair. You were so tired before the call, but now you were wide awake with your heart pounding 90 to nothing. When you ran back into your room, you heard your doorbell.

Never had you been this nervous to just go get coffee in your life. Your slightly shaking hand pulled the door open. Minseok stood there in sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt; it was very casual yet you thought he looked like a million bucks. He smiled when the two of you locked eyes.

“Hey.” He greeted you.

“Hi.” You felt your cheeks warm up.

“You ready to go?”

“Give me one second.” You grabbed your purse from your couch and followed him down to his car. It wasn’t as extravagant as you were thinking, but it was still super nice, something you still couldn’t afford.

“You look beautiful by the way.” Minseok opened the car door for you with a smile.

You knew you had an embarrassed look on your face by the way he softly chuckled. When he sat in the driver’s seat, you managed a ‘thank you.’ The drive was pretty quiet, and you couldn’t tell if it was a comfortable silence or not. All you knew was that you were internally freaking out.  _He’s just a person. Just a regular human being that just so happens to be amazingly gorgeous and rich._  Your thoughts weren’t very helpful.

“Are you okay?” He asked, ripping you from your mental pep talk.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You blurted a little too quickly. “Do I not look okay?”

“No, no, you look okay. You’re just quiet. Are you tired? I can take you back. I know it’s late. I’m sorry I shouldn’t hav-”

“Minseok,” You giggled, “It’s fine. I really want to hang out with you. I’m just… a little nervous.”

“Nervous? Why?”

“What if I do something wrong?”

“Y/N, you could slap me across the face right now and I would still want to see you again.”

This made you laugh, “What! I’m not that special!”

“You don’t see it, but I do.” He parked his car and looked over at you with such a genuine gaze.

Him saying things like that didn’t calm your nerves, it only made them worse! Him guiding you with his hand on your lower back and holding the door open for you didn’t either. In the small cafe, he let you order first. As you started unzipping your purse, he stopped your hand with his, grinning down at you.

“I don’t know how you think this works, but I’m paying.” He said playfully before placing his order.

With your drinks, the two of you sat at a table by the window. After a bit of talking, he managed to bring you out of your shell. Despite his aloof appearance, Minseok was so down to earth and funny. Away from the high-class environment, it was easier to see his personality. There was no pressure to seem better than everyone else, no one to impress, and money wasn’t important.

“How did you get into the entertainment business?” You asked after he told you about his best friend Baekhyun who he also gets to work with.

“I was young and just in the right place at the right time.” He shrugged.

“So when are you going to let me see some of your work?” You questioned teasingly.

“When I know you’re not just with me for my talent.” He winked causing an eruption of butterflies in your stomach. So he was planning on keeping you around for a while? Your palms became sweaty at the thought. Minseok was too perfect.

“Is your talent sweet talking?” You joked.

His cheeks tinted pink as he grinned down at his cup. “Not exactly, but is it working?” He met your eyes again.

“Maybe.” You shrugged to tease him.

The mood was light as you continued to chat. When you noticed it was almost 2 in the morning, Minseok insisted that he take you back and apologized for keeping you out so late. He was such a gentleman, and you knew you were already falling for him. Once you reached your apartment building, he walked you all the way to your door to make sure you made it in safely.

You hovered at your door not wanting to end the night just yet. Minseok noticed what you were doing and made small talk to stall the inevitable goodnight. Somehow you ended up holding one of his hands, idly playing with his fingers as he told you a funny story. His eyes flicked between your eyes and your smile while you laughed. Your neighbor cracked her door and shushed the two of you. You quietly laughed at her after she shut the door.

“You can come in and talk if you want.” You offered.

“I would love to, but I should get going. And don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to hide your yawns in the car. You need some sleep.” He playfully smirked, brushing some hair away from your face. You hadn’t noticed how close you were until his fingers lingered in your hair. His tongue quickly wet his lips, and you found yourself staring at his mouth. You wanted so badly to kiss him but didn’t know if that would cross a line since it was only the second time you saw him. Your heart was screaming at you that clearly you got on well and he was interested. The inner conflict was solved when he closed the distance between your lips. But it didn’t last long; he kept it short and sweet.

“I’m sorry. I just really wanted to do that.” He bashfully pulled back.

“Don’t be sorry. I wanted to as well.” You admitted, feeling your cheeks burn for the umpteenth time.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss your cheek before he left, “Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight.” You said. The giddy feeling in your stomach made you want to jump around and squeal. You stayed composed until you were in your apartment once again. You fished your phone from your purse and dialed your friend.

“Guess what just happened.”


	3. A Star

The night was planned to be perfect. The three months you’d been seeing Minseok felt like they flew by. But there was one thing that was bothering you. He had yet to make a move to be more intimate than kissing. It was like you hit a wall every time you made out and you couldn’t get past it. There was no way he wasn’t attracted to you. He was always talking to you and hanging out. You were definitely not in the friend zone. What if he was asexual? Wouldn’t he have told you by now though?

When Minseok knocked on your door, you checked your reflection one last time. Your new outfit accentuated your body perfectly; maybe it will start something? You opened your door and saw his smile drop as his jaw hung slightly.

“You look… wow.” He said in awe, “Are you sure we have to go out?”

_FINALLY._

“We can do whatever you want.” You smiled innocently.

His usual sweet appearance turned dark as he backed you into your apartment. Your back was pressed into the nearest wall. You felt his hands squeeze your hips as his eyes bored into yours. He brushed his lips up against yours, up your nose to your forehead and left an innocent kiss. Your left leg hooked around his hip to pull him closer, and your fingers ran through his gelled hair. A hand stroked down your left thigh to your knee. Warmth fled to your stomach. Your heart was already beating so fast. You wanted him right then and there. You tried to stretch up to catch his lips, but he stepped back, completely out of your touch.

“I like to save my dessert for last.” He winked, making you drop your jaw. Why did that make your blood rush down towards your core? Without another word, he took your hand in his and led you to his car.

-

Dinner was supposed to be perfect, but ever since you were sat at your reserved table, a group of women a few over kept staring and pointing at Minseok and whispering. You were becoming paranoid and slightly jealous. Other women gawking at your dates was  _not_  okay with you. They should respect the fact he’s already with someone.

Minseok didn’t even seem to notice the attention he was drawing. His sole focus was on you… so he knew you were distracted by something. He tried to make you smile with compliments and jokes, but that didn’t really work.

“So what did you do today?” He asked, trying to keep your attention.

“I was looking at some dresses online but couldn’t decide which I liked more. So I ended up watching TV for like three hours.” You answered and then laughed at your laziness.

“Oh, show me!” His face lit up. You took your phone out and pulled up the pictures. He flipped back and forth between them looking at each closely.

“I’d like to see you in this.” Minseok handed your phone back with a black screen.

“Um, there’s nothing there.” You furrowed your eyebrows at him, and he smirked. Then it hit you. “Oh, my god, Minseok!”

He laughed at your flustered expression as your drinks came. You took a sip of yours to cool down a bit, completely taken off guard. It was super sweet on your taste buds. To carry on from that, you changed the subject.

“Have you ever realized that we never stop tasting our own tongues?”

His eyes flicked up at you. “How about I taste yours for a change?”

Your cheeks burned like fire, and your heart almost stopped. What was his deal tonight? Did he want to be dragged out of the restaurant because you couldn’t wait any longer? Before you could even say something to him, two ladies stopped at your table.

“Hi, excuse me, but are you Xiumin?” One of them asked.

You immediately looked to Minseok in confusion. He looked frozen, unsure of what to say. His eyes were slightly widened, and he started sweating a bit.

“I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong person.” He chuckled nervously.

“You look just like him. Can we get a picture with you?” The other spoke.

“Um, sorry. We’re in the middle of a date-”

“You’re allowed to date?”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Is she your girlfriend? She must be  _very_  lucky.”

“Could you please just go? We are trying to have a nice night out, and you’re bombarding us for no reason.” Minseok raised his voice a little, and you could tell he was angry. The two women left, side glancing at each other with annoyance.

“What were they going on about?” You asked quietly.

“It’s nothing.” He snapped.

You looked down at your plate, hurt that he would take it out on you when you were just confused. When he said your name in a soft tone, you didn’t look up or answer.

“I’m so sorry… I’ll be right back.” He stood from the table and made his way towards the bathrooms.

Slipping your phone out again, you searched the name ‘Xiumin.’ Your jaw dropped when you saw the images that came up. Minseok was Xiumin. The smile, the hair, the eyes, everything that you’ve seen about him matched this Xiumin guy.

You couldn’t believe your eyes. The guy was entirely undressed, flaunting everything he had. That was the guy you had been seeing the past few months, the one who would hardly even touch you was posing nude. Tears blurred the photos as you scrolled down seeing more of the man you thought was perfect. As soon as you saw him exit the bathroom, you beelined straight for the main entrance. You couldn’t face him. The cold air slapped your face making you realize the tears broke free.

“Y/N, wait!” You heard Minseok behind you and ignored him. A hand caught your arm and yanked you around.

“I was going to tell you.” He looked scared.

“When? After you slept with me? After you gave me some STD?” You retorted.

“It’s not like that. I swear. Please just hear me out.” He pleaded to you.

“You’re a fucking pornstar. What else is there to it? Just leave me alone. I can’t believe I started falling for you.” You scoffed, jerked your arm from his grip, and kept walking.


	4. Meddling

It had been over a week since you’ve seen Minseok. You refused to answer his calls and texts. Your friend came over for much-needed girl time, but he kept trying to interrupt. The doorbell of your apartment rang, and you rolled your eyes.

“I don’t want them.” You said in a huff as you opened the door for the delivery man.

“There’s not a return address.” He looked down at the flowers, frazzled.

“Then put them with the rest of them.” You pointed past him at the trashcan in the hall overflowing with bouquets.

“Y/N! He’s just trying to do his job.” Your friend came up next to you and grabbed the bouquet, “Thank you, sir.”

You huffed and went back to your blanket cocoon on the couch.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” She placed the flowers on your coffee table before sitting next to you.

“I don’t know what to say. It was a pretty big bombshell, especially when I found out through an internet search.”

“… Is he big?”

“Yah! Cut it out!… Yes but that’s beside the point.”

“Oh, my god! Did you watch any of his videos?”

“I was in a restaurant! Of course, I didn’t!”

“I meant when you got home.”

You shook your head. Why would you do that? Seeing him fuck another girl wasn’t exactly at the top of your to-do list. Your friend bolted from the couch, and you just knew where she was going. Following your intuition, you found her in front of your computer in your room. She already had Xiumin’s name searched and was clicking on the first link. You hovered behind her.

The website loaded with the title “EXO.” The mouse clicked on the ‘about’ tab. Profiles of men lined the page. You assumed they were the pornstars for the particular site. Scrolling down, there were nine of them and three former pornstars. Xiumin was the first listed; then his friend Baekhyun. Their profile pictures weren’t completely nude. The most scandalous photo was a guy named Kai with his bulge constricted tightly in his briefs.

“Fuck, his butt buddies are hot too.” Your friend mumbled under her breath.

“Don’t call them that.” You nudged her hand from the mouse and clicked on the closest name which was Lay’s. Both your jaws dropped when videos came up.

**_Night of the Giving Head_ **

**_Lay: Hands Free_ **

**_Cumshot Compilation: Lay Edition_ **

“Oh, my god!” You yelled, trying to exit the browser but only causing the computer to freeze.

“Stop, you’re breaking it!” Your friend tried clicking the mouse again.

The screen went black and then a warning popped for the website.

_Membership Only_

“Thank god. I thought we were about to watch him do something.” You sighed in relief.

“I’ll pay for a membership, and we can watch Minseok’s vid-”

“No.” You snapped throwing her a warning glare.

“Fine, but we’re still going to check out his pictures.” She started clicking away on the screen.

“I don’t want you seeing my boyfriend naked!”

“Hey!” She put her finger up, “He never asked you to be his girlfriend, and you said you were done seeing him. He’s free game now… even  _if_  we have to pay a monthly fee.”

There were only a few photos available to the general public. None of them were nude, just very sexual. A part of you kind of wanted to see all of him again. The other part told you to stop before you upset yourself even more.

-

The room was completely dark. Tossing on to your other side, you tried to fall asleep but something kept you awake. That something was the burning curiosity about Minseok’s alter ego, Xiumin. Your computer across the room was beckoning you over. The strong will you held onto for the past few hours quickly faded when you glanced at the screensaver floating across the monitor.

With a groan, you trudged to it and searched his name again. You weren’t about to pay to see him naked and settled for small websites that illegally uploaded EXO videos. You couldn’t believe your eyes. There were more solo videos than couple videos. Within the couple videos, there were more gay than straight. Xiumin and Baekhyun had several videos together:  _Climax Long Jump, Beauty and the Twink,_ and _Locker Room Secrets_. You were too afraid to click on those. What if it changed the way you looked at him? What if he looked really infatuated with Baekhyun? What if you got butthurt?

You gathered all your courage and went for the highest rated solo video. Your mouth went dry as soon as you saw his face appear after the intro sequence. The camera angle made it look as if the viewer was a peeping tom peeking through the crack in a door. Minseok’s back faced the camera as he swiftly pulled his shirt over his head. The muscles in his back moved beautifully, and you felt the need to feel them under your fingertips. Soon his jeans hit the floor. He sat down in a lounge chair palming himself through his boxer briefs. The quiet noises that left his mouth made your heart pound in your ears. You turned up the sound to hear them better.

While one hand slowly slid under the waistband of his underwear, the other clutched onto the couch cushion below him. Your eyes stared at his face, the way his lip sucked between his teeth, his eyebrows slightly knitted, and his eyes closed. The only thing you wished for was to see him do all those things in person. A dull throbbing started between your legs. The camera started to move, sneaking across the room to a new angle over his shoulder. He wiggled out of his underwear but not daring to stop stroking himself. At this moment you realized how close you had leaned toward the screen. Still embarrassed without anyone else around, you sat back and sighed deeply. Your thighs began restlessly rubbing against each other.  _Dear god… Nope, not gonna happen_. You were not about to touch yourself to Minseok’s porn, even if you were getting really hot and bothered.

And then he moaned. The most glorious sound you had ever heard from him. You almost forgot to keep breathing. His hips barely thrust into his hand, and you had never wanted to be a hand so bad in your life. You wanted to feel him, all of him. That just wasn’t going to happen at the moment, no matter how much you needed him. A hand shamefully found its way between your legs and slowly massaged your clit. His pace started to pick up and more sounds filtered through his lips.

The camera crept around the chair to get a clear frontal view. Minseok’s eyes immediately locked with the lens and a smirk pervaded across his mouth. Your face heated up. It felt as if he was watching you, and you froze. Before you could do anything else, a loud ding blared from your computer, scaring you right out of your chair. When you calmed your heart a bit, you sat back up to find what made the noise.

Your friend had sent you an instant message:

_> Guess who got a membership!!_

You scoffed and typed back.

<  _You’re disgusting._

You signed out of your IM and closed all the browsers. That was enough excitement for one night.

-

As you searched for your purse the next morning to go grocery shopping, you heard your doorbell ring. If another bouquet was on the other side, you were going to lose it. You swung the door open already glaring.

“I don’t want the fucki-” Your words caught in your throat when you saw who was standing at your door.

“Wow, she’s perfect for Minseok.” The man smiled to his friend beside him and then looked to you again, “You’re Y/N, right?”

You barely nodded.

“I’m Baekhyun, and this is Yixing.”

How in the hell were they at your door? This situation couldn’t have come at a worse time. You literally had just seen their porn profiles the night before. Your whole body felt like it was on fire from embarrassment.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. We’ve heard a lot of good things about you.” Yixing spoke up.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Um, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you find me?” You finally were able to form words.

“Minseok left your address in his GPS on his phone.” Baekhyun looked away from you, scratching the back of his neck clearly ashamed of admitting that, “So he doesn’t know we’re here.”

“We know about what happened, and we completely understand why you did what you did. But we’ve never seen Minseok so strung out over a girl before. He really cares about you. I’m afraid he might worry himself to death over how to get you to talk to him.” Yixing explained.

“So we’re the ‘nosy friends’ attempt to get you to do that,” Baekhyun added.

“I don’t kn-”

“At least talk to him. Listen to his side of the story. He deserves that much.” Yixing cut you off, “He’s at our, er, company’s building right now.”

“Probably burying himself in work to distract himself from worrying about you,” Baekhyun said, obviously trying to guilt you.

You stood there for a moment thinking and watching them shift awkwardly. “Fine, I’ll talk to him.”

-

In downtown, there was a tall building that was owned by a company named SM Entertainment. You never knew what kind of entertainment they specialized in, and that was the exact building Baekhyun and Yixing brought you to. Was this where they filmed everything? What if Minseok’s in the middle of recording? Your heart rate picked up a bit.

Stepping into the elevator, Yixing pressed the number 8, and Baekhyun glanced over at you.

“I know he’s good with his words, but if his shock ruins it, just remember he’s rich.”

“I’m not interested in his money.” You responded quickly.

“Good, that was a test. You passed.” Baekhyun laughed nervously.

You quirked a brow at him as the elevator reached the eighth floor and dinged. The doors opened to reveal the large logo of EXO. It was an actual business building with offices. You followed the two boys through a few halls. They stopped in front of a door labeled “Kim Minseok, Board of Directors.”

“Why do I feel like I’m about to go into the principal’s office?” You sighed.

“I don’t know but knock once we’re down the ha-”

You interrupted Baekhyun with a knock on the door. The two of them took off back down the way you came.

“Goddamn it, she’s perfect for him!” Yixing whisper shouted.

There was some shuffling from within the room, and then the door was opened. Minseok’s eyes doubled in size once he saw you. You half-smiled and looked down at your hands.

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a surprised yet happy tone.

“Two little birds told me you were here.” You answered, shrugging, “I wasn’t fair to you, so I came for us to finally sit down and talk. You aren’t busy, are you?”

“No… No. Please come in.” He held the door wider for you and closed it behind you.

Sitting in a chair in front of his desk, you crossed your legs, fidgeting with your clothes. He sat in his leather chair and bit his lip thinking of what to say first. Your mind was sent back to his video and the faces he made. You squirmed slightly in your seat.

“I am so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I swear I was going to tell you. I was planning on telling you that night you found out, actually.” He started.

“And I’m sorry for not giving you the benefit of the doubt. I was just surprised and needed time to calm down.” You watched his expression change.

“When you started yelling at me and told me to leave you alone, I was so upset, and I was ashamed of myself. I’ve never had a girl interested in me who wasn’t after money or sex. I began thinking I was going to be alone for the rest of my life because of my profession.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I’m not very savvy on the whole porn industry, but board of directors is a huge deal and you should be proud of everything you’ve accomplished.”

“Thank you.” He faintly smiled and gazed at his nervous hands, “I want to assure you that I wasn’t going to use you for sex, and I… don’t have an STD. Our company makes all of us take tests regularly. If we get one, well, we’re fired.”

“Oh… I’m sorry I said those things. I really am.” Your voice was quiet.

“It’s okay. But…”

“But what?”

He looked back up at you with a sad, questioning expression. “Do you, um, want to continue this?” His hand gestured between the two of you.

Nodding your head, you bit back a huge smile. He chuckled and stood up. You followed his actions as he walked around the desk and pulled you into his embrace. A hand lightly tangled in your hair and the other caressed your lower back. His scent took over your airways, and you felt warm. He pressed a slow kiss to your temple.

“I was going to ask you this last week, but I didn’t get the chance…” His gentle voice broke the comfortable silence, “Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

You slipped your arms from around his waist to cover your blushing face with your hands. You felt his hand leave your hair and peeked over your fingers. He fished a small rectangular box from his suit jacket.

“I was going to give you this when I asked.” He opened it, revealing a beautiful yet simple silver necklace with a single diamond.

“Wow, I-I don’t know what to say.” You stared at him in disbelief.

“You can say yes.” His playful grin you hadn’t seen in a while returned to his lips, making the butterflies erupt in your stomach.

You giggled, nodding, “Yes.”

He removed the necklace from the box and glanced at you shyly, “May I?”

Turning around, you pulled your hair up displaying your neck. His hands came around and draped the chain across your chest. Once he secured it, he slid his hands to your shoulders as his lips kissed the nape of your neck. Before you could turn and give him a kiss on the mouth, his office phone started ringing. He sighed as he leaned over the desk, picked up the receiver, and pressed a few buttons.

“What is it, Baekhyun?” He asked in slight annoyance.

“Oh, nothing. Just haven’t heard from you in a couple hours. What are you doing?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded fake.

“Did you know she was here?” Minseok deadpanned.

“Whaaat? Nooo!”

Minseok peered up at you, and you nodded your head.

“She said yes if that’s what you were wanting to know.”

Several cheers exploded from the other side of the line. You held a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing; Minseok sighed closing his eyes at his friends.

“You should ask her to be your fluffer as well!” Baekhyun chirped.

“Goodbye, Baekhyun.” Minseok returned the receiver to its place.

“What’s a fluffer?” Your eyebrows knitted in confusion.

He looked at you with widened eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”


	5. Alone [one-shot]

Something seemed off. Minseok had been kind of distant all week. There had to be something on his mind, and you wanted to be there for him. When it was bedtime, you were laying on your bed, waiting for him to cuddle… but minutes passed and he still wasn’t next to you.

“Minseok?” You called as you slipped from your room and followed the sounds of typing.

Minseok was holed up in front of his computer.

“Min?”

“Hmm?” He hummed, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“What are you doing?” You asked and began to walk in front of his desk.

“Playing a game with Baekhyun.”

“Oh,” You said, not sure what else there was to be said.

“I’ll be in bed in a bit.” He promised, but he had been saying that all week.

“Is something wrong?”

His fingers stopped moving across the keyboard, and his eyes finally met yours. “No, why would there be?”

“It feels like you’ve been avoiding me. You come home from work and play games until I fall asleep. I haven’t seen you much lately… Did I do something?”

“Of course not, babe. There’s just a lot of stress at work, and I wind down by playing video games.” He assured you.

“Can I not help with that?” You pouted.

He let out a long sigh before confessing, “I have been avoiding you. Only because I know you’ll be mad at me.”

“What did you do?” You asked, voice lowering, ready to attack.

“ _I_  didn’t do anything. It’s what the company is making me do.”

“What is it?”

“They have me scheduled to do a shoot with a female performer this weekend.” His voice was quiet.

Your tense body relaxed, and the breath you were holding escaped.

“Minseok, I’m not mad. It’s your job. At the end of the day, you come home to me because you want to, not because the company tells you to.”

He slowly stood from his chair and sulked over to you. His arms draped around your body, pulling you in tight.

“You mean so much to me.” His words were muffled in your hair, and you wrapped your arms around him as well. “I don’t deserve someone as understanding as you.”

“Remember when you said you thought you were going to be alone for the rest of your life because no one was interested in you as a person?”

He hummed an acknowledgment.

“I love you as the person you are.”

You felt his arms tighten as you heard quiet sniffles.

“I won’t let you be alone.”

“Y/N,” He pulled back to gaze into your eyes, “I love you too.” A smile graced his lips while his thumb caressed your cheek.


End file.
